Twisted Ties
by SabyPixie
Summary: Starting Young, Training hard to proove her worth, She's never had an easy life. From Konohagakure to places unknown, living on the streets and fending for yourself. Journal Styled Story. OC.
1. Forenote Before Reading

A Fore note before reading this fan fiction,  
This is written in a journal format similar to Kingdom Hearts 358/2.  
This fanfiction begins one year before the nine-tailed beast was released onto Konohagakure.  
The following characters are copyrighted to me:  
-Yobiri Itadaka -Amaya Aburame -Tatsuya Ikirimi -Sorasho Senju -Yumi Hitomi -Kou -Raiden -Usagi Hyuuga -Orochi Sarutobi -Tsuki Ryuki -Hiru -Emi Itadaka -Kiko Hyuuga

The rest of the characters, the concept and the geography of this world belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Shonen Jump.

_Reviews are always appreciated _

~Saby~


	2. Day 0 :Ties:

The woman's body shivered violently as a cry cracked the silence. She dropped from her hunched position, leaning on her shoulders and looked up at the dark roof. It was over. She breathed out heavily and rubbed the sweat from her face as another cry rang around the small room, echoing off of the bleached walls.

The muted sounds of footsteps filled the cluttered room as a shadowed figure walked up to the bed's side holding a small bundle. With a swift flick of his arm the child landed in the woman's hands. Here. Take it.

The mother wrapped her long arms around her tiny daughter, lifting her against her bosom. "She'll be named Yobiri."

The tall figure crouched over the woman and her daughter before sneering. "What the fuck kind of name is that?"

She looked up darkly from her child s calm face and hissed. "Fuck off. This kid is going to do great things; I just know it."

The man sighed heavily and pushed his way through the small doorway to the room. "Enjoy your child."

Once the person left the dark, small room the mother turned back her attention to her child. She cupped on of the small warm hands and kissed it gently. "My little girl." She cooed quietly.

As if in response to her mother's calls the baby cried gently and without a thought the woman nuzzled the child closer.

~*~

Meanwhile, as a new person had been brought into the world a strange figure lingered out on the cold, dark streets of Konohagakure. His mask shone like fire under the moonlight as the man quietly walked from shadow to shadow. Madara glimpsed something from the corner of his visible eye and turned his attention to a ninja waking off angrily in the direction of the Hokage's office. The Nin adjusted his mask slightly to his face and watched swiftly as the person walked off loudly. After a moment of thought Madara walked down the alley that the ninja had just come from and looked up at an old staircase that looked as if it was going to break at any moment.

The masked Nin climbed up the creaking stairs, the silence disrupted by the eerie sound coming from weight on the thin metal. As he reached the top of the stairs Madara pushed open the flimsy door of the apartment and walked in. He first noticed the ninja headband folded neatly on a pile of crisp clothes. Taking in the scene, Madara walked through a low archway into a dark room. He heard a small voice mutter something and turned his attention quickly.

There was a bed, or rather what seemed to be a bad imitation of one. On top of a flimsy table, lying on a thin layer of cloth was a woman. Her red hair was tossed back out of her pale ice eyes and sweat ran down her forehead.

A small cry pierced Madara's thoughts. He took a tentative step forward to see a small baby cradled in his mother's arms. Madara sighed and then muttered something darkly under his breath.

As if anticipating he was going to talk the fearful mother looked up at him, fierce instinct burning in her eyes. "What do you want?"

The Nin leaned against the wall lightly and chuckled. "You're going to tell me everything about this village's current ninja force, and you are going to do it now."

The woman's eyes lit with fear and pulling her child even closer she started in a shaky tone. "Just don't hurt my child and I'll tell you anything." The words stung the lady as they escaped her lips. She was betraying her village, all she had ever wanted to protect, for a small life that was currently in between her arms.

Madara nodded and shifted the mask on his face slightly. Good. Now tell me everything.

And so the mother, with her tiny whimpering child began to tell the intruder everything she had ever known about Konohagakure.

~*~

Madara nodded as she finished and blinked. "Your cooperation is appreciated."

-Wh-Who are you?" The mother inquired as she cuddled her child.

The masked Nin turned back and grinned under his mask. "You'll find out soon enough."

The woman froze as she saw his eye. Sharingan. She shivered under his gaze as he exited the room.

Yobiri whimpered as her mother shook and reached up with her weak hand to try and touch the woman's chin in a childish attempt to comfort her.


	3. Day 22 :Departure:

Emi pushed back her red, wet hair as she walked out of the small shower. Wrapping a towel around her chest, she walked through the large archway into her small bedroom.

A little child was lying on the bed innocently, its eyes closed as if it was sleeping. Emi's ice eyes lit up as she watched her child for a few moments and then reached out for her clothes. Without even thinking the woman had slipped on her dark pants that were lying on the floor. Emi gazed over at her small daughter as she buttoned up her pants and sighed, stepping back over to her child.

"My little Yobiri." She muttered as she hung over the little girl. Water ran off of Emi s hair, falling onto the thin pillow beside her daughter. The mother laughed and quickly pushed back her hair, reaching out with a slender arm for her shirt. With another hand the girl grabbed her headband and tied it around her neck. Her lips curled in a grin as she picked up her small child and quickly walked out of the flimsy front door of her house.

The light shone down on Emi's red hair as she stumbled down the stairs, child in arm. The old stairs creaked under her feet as the child's bearer rushed down, not giving the staircase a chance to break. As the red-head landed on the ground, she looked down at the child in her arm and cooed. "Today, Biri, you're going to meet Mommy's best friend."

As almost in reply Yobiri giggled and stretched her arms gently as she cuddled against her mother. Emi couldn't help but giggle as she walked out into the street. The sunlight beamed over the child, illuminating her face as she fell into a shallow sleep. Shaking her head, the mother took her eyes off of her child and looked up into the sunlight. The red paint of the Hokage's building shone brightly in the light, catching ablaze against the pale surface of the Mountain. The sight reminded Emi of what had happened earlier this month. Unconsciously, the ninja shivered and walked a little faster, as if she was trying to run away from her thoughts of the horrid masked nin. Emi cradled the little child in her arm as she took a turn from her original path and veered through a paper doorway into a large room. The scent of burning sugar rushed past the mother and her child as a familiar face peered from a doorway at the other side of the big, open room.  
"Oh, Hey, Emi, How have you been? I'll be out in a second."

Emi smiled slightly and then replied. "I guess I've been doing okay. Hey listen, I have a mission today and I was wondering if you'd take care of Biri while I'm out."

A tall woman walked out from behind the thin paper wall as she was cleaning her hands in her apron. She shook her head slightly to flick her dark hair from her clear eyes. "Another mission, really?"

-Yea, yea. Emi replied pushing back her red hair. "Anyways, can you take care of her?"

The woman took a few steps forward and stared at Emi, her byakugan eyes glaring, annoyed, at her friend. "I'll take care of her, I guess. But, Emi, you need to seriously take a break from all the missions. Especially now that you have a child, she needs your love."

-Fine, fine, Kiko, I'll try and talk to Hokage-sama after my mission about a leave of absence. Happy?" The mother bit her toungue to stop herself from saying more. Emi lifted the child to her face, bracing her neck with one arm and glared into the Yobiri s eyes. Both mother and daughter had the same eyes and Emi felt as if she was looking into a mirror. Without a moment to waste the mother shut her eyes and kissed her child on the fore-head.

"Be good, okay?"

Yobiri gurgled in response to her mother as she was handed to Kiko. The little girl shut her eyes quietly and fell into a light sleep in her guardian's arms.

"So, I have to go to Amegakure for a recon mission. I ll be seeing you around."  
-Wait!" Kiko cried as her friend ran out the door. "What about food for Yobiri?"

-Oh, right, Emi replied halting in the middle of the crowded street. "There's plenty in my fridge." As Emi ran off she only had two things on her mind. The first thought was of her child smiling and the second thought that haunted the woman was what she had done to her village. She had betrayed them to a masked Nin and now she had to do anything to make it up to her home.

As the red-head ran off Kiko sighed, looking down at the little child in her arms who was currently asleep. She cooed quietly and walked through the big paper doors. Kiko walked over to a small bamboo crib. In the crib, there was a small child sleeping quietly. The child's mother smiled and dropped Yobiri gently beside her own child. "Sleep tight, both of you." Kiko muttered as she walked out of the main door to the big house. "Now to go empty Emi's fridge."


End file.
